


Get My Rope

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Edward admires Sigmund, He taught Ed some of it, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sigmund is good with ropes, implied kink content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: After being saved in Kolton, the party rests up for the night so they're all fresh for their trip to Kolton in the morning. Capell crawls into Edward's bed and spends the night with him, now that they've finally talked to one another.
Relationships: Capell/Edward
Kudos: 1





	Get My Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this literally came from a My Little Pony quote "Twilight... Get my rope." I jokingly said this was what a top said, and I decided after that I was going to make some fanfic using that quote. Not as kinky as all of you thought I know.

“Capell… Are you feeling alright? Was it okay?” Edward murmured anxiously as they lay back on the bed together. They were both sweaty, exhausted, but they both had wide smiles on their faces. They had never done anything more than make out, but now that Capell had told them all about being unblessed, it had made far more sense. So, when he had crawled into Edward’s bed that night and started kissing him, before reaching down the man’s pants, Edward had been a little surprised.

It had taken a bit of reassurance on both their parts that this was what they wanted, but after that had been discussed, it had gotten a little bit more than messy. Although judging by the way Capell mumbled softly as he rolled closer to the swordsman and curled into him it had been more than good. Red eyes lifted to stare at him and Edward pulled him closer, murmuring soft reassurances into his hair while waiting for Capell to speak.

“Yeah, it was… Amazing…. I didn’t know you were good with ropes like that, Ed… Where did you learn how to do that? Could you show me some tricks?” Capell asked with a small yawn as Edward lifted one of his hands up to gently kiss his palm and smile.

“Sure. But right now, you need to get some rest.” Edward replied gently, hugging him closer as Capell’s cheek came to rest on his chest. Edward almost felt that Capell could hear how much his heart sped up at just that as he stared down at the short messy red hair and pressed one more kiss against it before he fell asleep.

After ensuring that the flutist turned hero wouldn’t wake up, Edward carefully pulled away from him, pulling the blankets around him a little more. He carefully got dressed in just his shirt and pants and made his way out of their room as quietly as he could, tugging his shoes on as he shut the door with a soft click. Edward noticed that most of the others were also asleep, judging by the closed doors, and he stayed as quiet as he could, making his way down the stairs of the inn and out into the snow of Kolton.

He had been saved, by Capell, and finally opened up to the man. It had taken a lot of urging from Aya, of course, and a bit of pushing and shoving to make sure they had both been in the same room. But they had talked, and laughed, and both come to a better understanding of each other, Edward mused as he reached up to touch the necklace he wore- Sigmund’s necklace.

He almost laughed, as he felt the snow hitting his cheeks when the winds picked up. Capell had asked him who had taught him to much about ropework, and it had been the same man that the new liberator seemed to think he needed to prove himself better. Edward leaned back against the wall, staring up at the dark cloudy night sky. It hadn’t been snowing, when he’d gotten help from Sigmund, but it had been just as cloudy and windy.

\- - -

“Get my rope.” The words cut through the wind, and Edward looked over his shoulder in surprise as Sigmund spoke, staring into red eyes for a moment before moving slightly to grab the pile of ropes felt nearby.

They had gotten separated from the others when the storm had hit. So Sigmund had found them a small cave in the side of some cliffs and dug into his back for some ropes and fabrics they could tie off at the entrance to keep the cold off of them. Edward wondered why he had insisted they all make sure to carry supplies, instead of leaving it with Genma like usual, but now he understood why they had taken them. The storm was wild, wind howling around them and freezing rain hitting their faces.

Edward wasn’t fully sure how they had gotten separated- he could have sword Aya was right behind him with Eugene and Balbagan, but then the next moment Sigmund had been helping him to his feet when he had slipped, and they had been alone.

“My lord.” Edward help out the ropes, watching as Sigmund carefully tied the fabrics using some of the rocks that were sticking out of the cave walls. He sat back a bit, not daring to get in the Liberators way as he finished tying the last knot and sat back beside him. It only took a few minutes to get a fire going, and Edward glancing at the entrance a few times as the wind pushed against the fabrics.

“It’ll hold, Edward. Just relax. When the storm passes, we can go look for the others.” Sigmund said quietly.

“My lord… If I might ask… Where did you learn to tie knots so well?” Edward asked carefully, and Sigmund raised an eyebrow. There was a small smile on his lips as he moved to pull another set of ropes out of his bag and gestured for Edward to come closer.

“I learned years ago. It was a simple knot… I’ll teach you how to do it.” Sigmund offered, using Edward’s arm to slowly do the knot and explain every twist of the ropes. Edward stared at his arm; blue eyes focused like a hawk as he hung off every word that was said. Even in the cold cave, with nothing but the weak fired they had going, Edward barely seemed to notice any of it.

“Alright? Now, here.” Sigmund handed him the rope, before holding out his own arm. Edward shook his head a little, turning a light pink. Being shown how was one thing, but to practice with his idols arm? He couldn’t- “Edward, if you want to learn, you need to practice. This way I can make sure you won’t tie things too tightly and cause strain on the ropes.” He cut off Edward’s train of thought, and the blue haired knight let out a slow breath before nodding and moving to wrap the ropes around him.

That was how the rest of their night was spent. Neither of them wanted to sleep and miss when the storm ended. So, Sigmund showed Edward what he knew about ropes. How to tie them without making them too tight, but still make sure they wouldn’t come undone. Edward found that, after a few minutes of being embarrassed, Sigmund was right. Practicing on someone's arm was better than just finding a rock. If it was too tight, Sigmund would flex his fingers in a silent warning, and then Ed would loosen the ropes. If they were loose, he would simply move and let it fall off.

Some of the knots were a little difficult, and Edward couldn’t really figure them out, but Sigmund only assured him that the more he practiced with them, the better he would get. “Perhaps you’ll learn some knots later that even I don’t know, Edward.” Sigmund stretched out one leg, as he rested his arm on the knee of the other, leaning back against the wall. Edward glanced over as he finished coiling the rope and put it away. “… The storm is dying down. We’ll head out in a little bit and see if we can find the others.” He added.

“Yes my lord.” Edward nodded, moving over to the entrance and glancing out. The winds had stopped, and sure enough, it looked like the rain was dying down as well. “… Do you think they found somewhere out of the storm?”

“Of course. Between the three of them, they’d find something.” Sigmund nodded. “Come sit and rest, Ed.” He added, and Edward moved back over, sitting down beside the fire to wait.

\- - -

“Ed- Ed come get some rest.” Aya gently touched his arm, and Edward’s gaze snapped away from the clouds to look at her. “… Are you alright? You looked completely lost in thought. It’s freezing outside. You know if you catch a cold, you’ll still have to make it to Halgita.” She asked softly, staring into his eyes. The swordsman frowned a bit as he realized he had been out there for quite a while.

“I’m fine.” Edward replied, uncrossing his arms as he straightened. Aya as right, he noticed. The wind had started to pick up a bit, and it was only getting colder outside. He shivered a little as he followed her back inside. Edward only wondered how long he had been outside for- it had felt like a few moments to him. But that brought another question to his mind. “Wait, why were you outside, Aya?”

Aya glanced at him, frowning softly. “I just couldn’t sleep… I was going to see if Capell was awake, but I noticed you weren’t there and some of your things were missing.” She commented. “… Can we just go back to bed now?” She asked softly, pulling him up the stairs.

“Right.” Edward nodded, following her up and back into their room. Wishing her a good night and heading back in he took a moment to admire the red head still asleep on the bed, one arm stretched out to rest on Edward’s pillow. He stripped down to his boxers, crawling into bed, and laying on his back as Capell shifted. Wrapping an arm around the shorter male, he pulled him closer and kissing him gently on the head.

“You’re so cold…” Capell grumbled, but only seemed to move closer to Edward, tangling his legs with the other and Edward chuckled softly as he whispered an apology before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted some soft stuff between Edward and Sigmund without it being a relationship. I adore the idea of that ship, but I also need soft boys getting along too


End file.
